O efeito do chocolate
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Chocolate derretido, com nozes, branco ou amargo! Porque não há nada melhor! E os efeitos do chocolate são inesperados. [short DG]


**Short fic**

_**O efeito do chocolate**_

Sentou-se no sofá da sala comum olhando para a janela, vendo o sol se pôr. Suspirou. Era o último dia em Hogwarts naquele ano, no dia seguinte ia para casa, tinha acabado mais um ano, tinha acabado seu 6º ano.

Colin sentou-se ao seu lado e observou a ruiva fixamente até que ela se virou para ele e encontrou o rapaz sorrindo.

"Então Gi, como foi o teu último dia deste ano?" – perguntou o rapaz sorrindo.

"Bom Colin, e o teu?"

"Também foi bom, mas…já pensaste que para o ano não haverá os pães que há este ano cá na escola?"

"O quê?"

"Ora Gi, o Harry vai acabar a escola, o teu irmão também." - Disse ele fazendo a ruiva revirar os olhos.

Todas na escola sabiam das preferências de Colin, e Ginny havia sido a primeira a saber, mas odiava quando ele falava assim de seu irmão, afinal era o seu irmão.

"E depois os melhores vão formar-se também." – Continuou ele fazendo com que a ruiva o olhasse surpresa.

"Os melhores?"

"Sim, os melhores. O número dois da escola e o número um."

"Ah! Já agora quem é o número dois e o número um?"

"O número dois é o Blaise Zabini, o número um é Draco Malfoy."

A ruiva olhou-o surpresa e em seguida ele levantou-se dizendo:

"Bem, eu vou ter com o meu fofo. Ainda bem que ele não se forma este ano. E tu Gi, o que vais fazer nesta última noite em Hogwarts?"

"Bem…o mesmo de sempre…" – respondeu ela levantando-se.

"Ah, como não pensei nisso antes?" – perguntou ele batendo como a mão na testa.

Ginevra riu, atirando com a almofada vermelha contra a face do rapaz que ria.

"Bem Colin, diverte-te lá com o teu fofo." – Disse ela caminhando até ao retrato da dama gorda.

"E tu Ginny, tem cuidado, não queres ser apanhada na última noite."

"Colin, meu querido durante muitas noites este ano não fui apanhada, é claro que não vou ser apanhada esta noite. Está descansado." – Disse ela deitando a língua de fora, e saindo da sala comum.

A ruiva caminhou calmamente pelos corredores silenciosos, possivelmente estavam todos nas suas salas comuns a festejar o final de mais um ano, mas ela não. Ela não gostava de festa, preferia desaparecer de noite, ir até á cozinha e deliciar-se com o que fazia quase todas as noites.  
Abriu a porta da cozinha vendo os inúmeros elfos, como sempre eles olharam para ela, e desviaram-se do seu caminho. Já sabiam o que tinham que fazer, nada. Ela gostava de fazer aquilo sózinha, odiava ter os elfos a fazer as coisas por ela, por isso os elfos afastavam-se dela, deixando-a sozinha.  
Ela sorriu e caminhou até á enorme mesa, vendo alguns dos elfos saírem da cozinha. Encolheu os ombros, e pegou num enorme taça, e em seguida retirou o pacote negro de dentro das vestes.

Era aquilo que ela fazia quase todas as noites…uma bela taça de chocolate derretido.

….

Olhou em redor do seu quarto de monitor. Seria a sua última noite naquele castelo, a última noite naquele quarto.

Sentou-se na cama e sentiu os cabelos loiros caírem para os seus olhos, olhou o reflexo no espelho vendo que tinha o cabelo maior que o normal, encontrava-se um pouco por baixo das orelhas, mas ele gostava.  
Levantou-se da cama em seguida e caminhou até a janela, abrindo-a de par em par.

Era a altura, iria voltar para casa e nunca mais voltaria. Mas daquela vez ele preferia não sair dali, não sair daquele lugar onde se sentia protegido, protegido do seu futuro do caminho que o obrigaram a seguir.  
Suspirou profundamente e em seguida decidiu sair dali, estava sufocante, necessitava de se distrair.

Saiu do seu quarto e em seguida viu que na sala comum havia um enorme ambiente de festa, mas ele não estava com vontade, não tinha motivos para festejar. Encolheu os ombros e em seguida saiu da sala comum.  
Caminhava vagarosamente pelos corredores quando viu passar á sua frente alguns elfos. Olhou espantado para as criaturas verdes que riam e andavam de um lado para o outro meio desengonçados, e foi quando Draco reparou nas garrafas de Fire whisky que eles tinham nas mãos.

Elfos domésticos bêbados.  
Acabou por sorrir com aquela visão, antes de se perguntar porque raio eles tinham saído da cozinha, eles não costumavam sair, a não ser que alguém os mandasse.  
Estava intrigado, bastante na verdade, e se Draco Malfoy estava intrigado tinha que descobrir a razão. Caminhou até á cozinha e entrou tentando não fazer barulho.

Aquela imagem ainda era mais surreal do que os elfos bêbados.  
Piscou os olhos várias vezes para ter a certeza de que o que via era real, e em seguida sentiu um cheiro bastante familiar.

Chocolate derretido.  
Aproximou-se da ruiva que se encontrava de costas para ele e a cantarolar baixinho uma música.

"Weasley?" – perguntou surpreso assustando-a.

….

Já estava decidida, iria derreter uma boa quantidade de chocolate e em seguida faria tabletes. Assim já tinha chocolate negro e amargo para alguns dias de férias.

Adorava chocolate. Chocolate derretido, em pó, no leite, chocolate quente, tabletes de chocolate negro, chocolate com nozes, chocolate com licor, chocolate branco. Mas especialmente chocolate amargo. Amava chocolate com todas as suas forças.  
Afinal havia algo melhor que o chocolate?  
Se lhe fizessem essa pergunta ela responderia que não sem pensar duas vezes. Chocolate era a única coisa que a fazia sentir-se realmente bem. Quando estava triste ou em baixo por alguma razão o chocolate animava-a. Quando se encontrava feliz adorava comer chocolate apenas pelo sabor. Adorava a sensação do chocolate a derreter-se na boca. O sabor com que ficava em seguida era o melhor, por ela tinha sempre aquele sabor gostoso na boca.

Sim, era uma chocólatra, e admitia isso. Chocolate era a sua fraqueza.  
Retirou com cuidado o chocolate derretido do forno e começou a deitá-lo nas pequenas formas para fazer tabletes. Cantarolava baixinho uma música quando sentiu um arrepio na espinha e ouviu:

"Weasley?"

Não pode deixar de se assustar, por pouco não deixou cair a taça ainda com chocolate. Mas suspirou recompondo-se, pousou a taça e em seguida virou-se sentindo o coração falhar uma batida.  
Já era mau o suficiente ter sido apanhada na última noite do ano na cozinha depois do toque de recolher, e ainda por cima tinha sido apanhada pelo Malfoy.

Observou o rapaz que se encontrava com a sobrancelha esquerda levantada, o que fez com que as borboletas do estômago da ruiva, borboletas essas que ela não sabia que existiam, voassem.

"O que estás a fazer Weasley? Última noite do ano, depois do toque de recolher, e na cozinha?"

"Chocolate." – Respondeu ela desviando o olhar dos olhos cinzas do loiro.

"Entendo, tua família não deve de ter dinheiro para chocolates portanto é melhor levar um quilo de chocolates que é para puderes comer durante as férias."

"Não é nada disso idiota."

Draco pegou no braço dela com força, fazendo-a trincar o lábio inferior. Ele apertava-a, estava a magoá-la.

"Não voltes a chamar-me de idiota, ouviste Weasley?" – perguntou ele furioso quase gritando.

Largou-a no mesmo instante, o que fez a ruiva massajar o lugar dolorido. Olhou para o rapaz magoada que apenas sorria, e ficou surpresa quando ele olhou para dentro da taça com chocolate.  
O silêncio instalou-se, mas não era incómodo, de uma maneira estranha era agradável.

"Sabes que é proibido andar pelo castelo depois do toque de recolher, não sabes?"

"Ora, é a última noite. O que vais fazer? Dar-me uma detenção? Não podes, como já disse, é a ultima noite, e depois para o ano não estarás mais cá, não estou preocupada." – Disse ela como resposta.

Draco sorriu sarcasticamente antes de a olhar e dizer:

"Tens razão, é a ultima noite. E eu tenho o castigo perfeito para ti." – Disse ele caminhando até á mesa onde já se encontravam algumas tabletes de chocolate terminadas.

Ginevra viu-o pegar numa das tabletes e parti-la antes de levar um bocado á boca. Estava espantada com ele, e naquele momento aproveitou para o observar, sem dar por isso.  
O cabelo loiro um pouco comprido, que lhe caia para a frente dos olhos azuis acinzentados, a roupa negra que se encontrava meticulosamente arrumada no corpo dele, a gravata verde com o nó perfeito. A camisa cinza, que ela tinha a certeza que tapava uns lindos e perfeitos abdominais.  
As pernas altas, as calças negras. Tudo nele era perfeito, e ainda ficava mais quando ele levava os bocados de chocolate aos lábios finos.  
A ruiva engoliu em seco sentindo o estômago embrulhar. Havia algo naquilo tudo que era totalmente errado, mas mesmo assim totalmente certo.

Draco comia calmamente o chocolate, ciente do olhar castanho dela sobre si. Mas não estava preocupado com isso, ele próprio se encontrava a observar a ruiva. Os cabelos cacheados que lhe chegavam a meio das costas, as sardas na zona do nariz, o corpo pequeno mas bem torneado dela. A camisa com os dois primeiros botões abertos e com as mangas enroladas, para puder mexer-se mais facilmente sem se sujar com o chocolate. A saia um pouco por baixo do joelho e as pernas extremamente bem feitas dela.  
Sentiu o ar faltar quando percebeu que ela era linda.  
Seria do chocolate? Há quem diga que o chocolate nos altera, seria isso? Seria o chocolate, o causador das sensações novas mas boas que eles sentiam ao olhar um para o outro.

"Malfoy!" – chamou ela quebrando o contacto visual dele com seu corpo.

"Sim?"

"O meu castigo, qual é?"

"Eu….eu….faz-me chocolate. Quero comer chocolate derretido." – Respondeu ele aproximando-se dela.

"Chocolate?"

"Sim."

Encostou a ruiva á bancada da cozinha e pousou as mãos, uma de cada lado do corpo dela. Olhou para ela e sentiu a respiração acelerada dela contra seu pescoço.  
Viu ela engolir em seco por causa da aproximação dos corpos, mas em vez de se afastar ele elevou a mão direita e puxou a taça com o chocolate ainda derretido.

"Porque estás sozinha na última noite do teu 6º ano?"

"Porque adoro chocolate. E tu?"

"Apenas porque ainda tenho liberdade. Deixa-me viver esta minha última noite de liberdade, deixas pequena?" – perguntou ele passando com o dedo indicador cheio de chocolate pelos lábios dela.

"Sim." – Murmurou apenas antes de sentir os lábios dele contra os seus.

Primeiramente foi um toque suave, que fez com que Draco saboreasse o sabor que o chocolate tinha estando nos lábios dela. Apertou ambas as mãos na cintura dela, chegando-a para mais perto de si.  
Sentiu as mãos dela no seu pescoço, o que fez com que ele aprofundasse o beijo.  
Estava a ser tão indescritivelmente bom, que nenhum deles queria parar. Parar significava voltar á realidade, e nenhuns deles queria a realidade, nenhum queria tomar conhecimento que aquele beijo tão diferente tão inesquecível era proibido, proibido por todos. Eles não queriam saber, não queriam afastar-se.

Afastou os lábios dos dela de modo a respirarem. As testas encontravam-se juntas, as mãos da ruiva continuavam no pescoço dele enquanto que as deles estavam pousadas firmemente na cintura da ruiva.  
Sem pensar duas vezes Ginny elevou-se de modo a alcançar os lábios dele.  
Mais um beijo. Mais um momento inesquecível.

Havia algo de diferente ali, algo que não devia de existir estava presente, sensações que deviam de ser proibidas eram despertas.  
As mãos da ruiva deslocaram-se do pescoço dele para a gravata, desfazendo o nó perfeito e atirando-a em seguida para um local qualquer.  
Draco pegou nas mãos dela e afastou-se, olhando-a profundamente.

"Não aqui, não me parece ser um bom local." – Murmurou com a voz rouca.

Ela olhou-o surpreendida antes de o ver pegar nas tabletes de chocolate já feitas e em seguida puxá-la pela mão. Andavam rapidamente pelos corredores. Talvez com medo de serem descobertos, ou com medo que todas aquelas sensações novas desaparecessem, ou até de acordarem para a realidade e verem que aquilo era proibido.  
Abriu a porta do seu quarto e puxou a ruiva para o seu corpo, deixando as tabletes em cima da cómoda.

"Porque trouxeste os chocolates?" – questionou ela entre beijos.

As mãos dele abriam os botões da camisa da ruiva, que arfava enquanto tentava abrir os botões da camisa dele.

"Não sei, mas achei necessário trazê-los." – Respondeu ele puxando-a e em seguida levando-a para a cama.

Deitou a ruiva cuidadosamente e beijou os lábios dela vagarosamente. O sabor o chocolate impregnado em ambas as bocas, o desejo crescendo em ambos os corpos, o cheiro ao chocolate que ambos manavam, que ambos sentiam, que ambos desejavam.  
Os beijos eram cada vez mais desejados, mais certos. As carícias iam tornando-se mais inusitadas, mas profundas, mais excitantes.

Draco observou a ruiva ofegante e completamente despida por baixo de si.

Queriam aquilo não queriam?  
Sim, ambos o queriam. Os olhares, os sorrisos, os corpos de ambos pediam por aquilo, e ambos sabiam que aquela noite seria inesquecível, e nenhum se iria arrepender, nunca, jamais.  
Beijou a ruiva mais uma vez antes de sentir o corpo dela tremer por baixo do seu.

….

Acordou sentindo-se aconchegada no corpo dele. Os braços fortes dele encontravam-se enrolados á cintura dela, aproximando os corpos, aquecendo-a com o calor do seu corpo.  
Abriu os olhos e encontrou apenas o peito bem definido dele á sua frente. Sorriu, tinha sido uma noite mágica, inesquecível. Não sabia bem se tinha sido efeito do chocolate, se tinha sido o destino, apenas sabia que não se arrependia, que não iria desejar voltar a atrás.  
Olhou para a face dele vendo-o dormir calmamente, antes de ele acordar. Os olhares cruzaram-se e no mesmo instante um conjunto de emoções foi sentido por ambos. Não queriam afastar-se, não queriam acordar para a realidade. Estavam ali naquele momento, momento que ficaria para sempre guardado na memória de ambos, momento que jamais seria substituído, esquecido, quebrado.

O sorriso dela naquele momento era tudo o que Draco mais queria, um sorriso carinhoso que fazia com que os olhos castanhos dela brilhassem de uma maneira especial, de uma maneira singela, carinhosa. Draco queria guardar aquele sorriso para sempre na memória.  
Elevou a mão direita passando-a carinhosamente pela face dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Em seguida a ruiva sentiu os lábios dele nos dela, beijando-a calmamente.

Levantou-se no momento seguinte e foi buscar as tabletes de chocolate, voltando em seguida para a cama, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva, que se enroscou no corpo nele em seguida. Partiu a tablete em pedaços e olhou a ruiva sem dizer absolutamente nada, antes de levar o pedaço de chocolate até á boca dela. Viu ela abrir os lábios vermelhos e morder o chocolate, fazendo-o sorrir antes de ele próprio colar seus lábios aos dela, beijando-a, tornando o beijo, no beijo mais doce que eles alguma vez dariam na vida.  
Afastou-se dela, olhando-a fixamente e em seguida ouviu-a dizer:

"É pena isto ser impossível."

"Sim, é uma pena. É uma pena eu ter meu destino traçado desde sempre, é uma pena nosso caminho não se ter cruzado mais cedo."

"Mais vale tarde do que nunca." – Murmurou ela sorrindo. – "Apesar de ser impossível, para mim será sempre um dos melhores momentos da minha vida, senão o melhor."

"Para mim também pequena."- Sussurrou ele acariciando a face dela, enquanto a voltava a beijar.

"Temos que nos levantar Draco."

Ele concordou com ela, e levantou-se no mesmo instante, enrolado no lençol, e puxou a ruiva, pegando nela ao colo e caminhou até á casa de banho, entrando e pousando a ruiva no chão.  
Beijou os lábios dela antes de entrar na box.

….

"Ginny! Gi! Ginevra!" – chamava Colin incansavelmente.

"O que foi?"

"Será que me podes dizer porque estás tão aérea? E já agora, onde dormiste?" – perguntou ele sorrindo.

"Na cama Colin, e não estou aérea, apenas estava a pensar numa coisa."

"Não foi na tua cama, tenho certeza." – Comentou ele, fazendo-a corar. – "E depois devias de estar a pensar em algo bem bonito pois sorrias de um modo estranho."

"Estou feliz, não estragues isso. E cala-te, meu irmão o Harry e a Hermione devem de vir para esta cabine também." – Disse ela fazendo com que o amigo se sentasse.

Minutos depois, a porta da cabine era aberta e Hermione entrava, seguida pelo namorado e por Harry.  
O trio sentou-se na mesma cabine que Colin e Ginny e Harry observou a ruiva que se encontrava a olhar para a paisagem.

"Vou ter saudades de Hogwarts." – Disse Ron, chamando a atenção de todos.

"Muitas mesmo. Foram sete anos, e agora acabou." – Concordou Harry.

Um silêncio agradável se instalou na cabine, onde todos se encontravam perdidos nos seus pensamentos.

Sete anos, sete anos tinham passado desde que vira Harry pela primeira vez, seis anos haviam passado desde que vira Draco. E durante seis anos ela nunca conheceu Draco Malfoy, apenas o conheceu na última noite em que o viria. Nunca mais viria o loiro, e sabia que apesar de ter sido só uma noite, ela nunca o esqueceria, ele estava gravado no seu coração a fogo e ferro, o sorriso dele, o olhar dele, os lábios finos e macios dele, o gosto doce que ele tinha, o cheiro marcante que ele tinha. Tudo ficaria gravado para sempre, em especial o sentimento. Todo o sentimento que sentia por ele.  
A porta da cabine abriu-se e a ruiva olhou para a porta, vendo o loiro de pé, olhando para ela.

"Malfoy! O que fazes aqui?"

"Ora Potter, vim-me despedir. Nunca mais verei tua cara irritante á minha frente, nem os cabelos volumosos e baços da Granger, nem a face sem expressão do Weasley, nem…."

Olhou para a ruiva que o encarava de uma maneira estranha, de uma maneira que Draco classificaria como magoada. Viu-a levantar-se e sair da cabine. Passou por ele e Draco sentiu o coração parar.

"Sai daqui Malfoy, não nos chateies." – Disse Hermione levantando-se.

Draco nem olhou para a morena, apenas e limitou a fechar a porta com força e caminhar pelo mesmo caminho que Ginny fizera momentos antes.  
Encontrou-a no fundo corredor. Estava silencioso ali, e ele sentia o olhar dela pregado nele. Aproximou-se até conseguir vislumbrar a face dela na escuridão.

"Foste-te despedir?"

"Sim…afinal nunca mais verei teu sorriso, teu olhar, nem sentirei teu sabor." – Respondeu ele antes de a beijar.

"Então…adeus Draco Malfoy." – Murmurou ela depois de um beijo calmo.

"Adeus ruiva."

Um último beijo, um último sorriso, um último olhar. Ficaria cravado, seria lembrado, jamais seria esquecido aquele momento.

…..

Acordou aflito, sentia a camisa negra colada ás costas, estava a suar. Passou com a mão na face e em seguida no cabelo loiro, desarrumando-o. Voltara a ter o mesmo sonho, o sonho que na verdade era uma lembrança, mas era uma lembrança tão antiga tão boa, tão inatingível que ás vezes ele pensava que tudo não passara de um sonho, um sonho maravilhoso, onde ele fora feliz.  
Levantou-se em seguida e caminhou até á casa de banho. Abriu a torneira e molhou e cara em seguida. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho e viu que já não era o mesmo. Não era o mesmo Draco Malfoy de 17 anos que tivera a melhor noite da sua vida.

Era um homem, de 23 anos que mudara. Mudar por causa de seu destino traçado sem lhe pedir permissão, mudara por causa das escolhas que ele fizera, mudar por causa da guerra. Mudara em especial por ela.  
Fechou os olhos e mais uma vez sentiu a mesma dor. Era sempre assim. Sempre que pensava nela, sempre que recordava o perfume dela, o olhar dela, o sorriso inesquecível que ela lhe dera naquela noite. Doía mais do que era possível suportar.

Doía saber que nunca mais teria aquilo para ele.

Abanou a cabeça. Não havia volta, mesmo agora que a guerra tinha terminado, que o Potter tinha vencido, que ele tinha ajudado, dando informações á Ordem, mesmo depois de tudo isso, nada seria vivido novamente, nada com ela, pois era impossível. O destino dela afastara-se do dele, afastara-se do destino de todas as outras pessoas.  
Lembrava-se tão bem como se tivesse sido ontem. Três meses depois de a ter visto pela última vez ele abriu o jornal vendo a manchete que mudaria sua vida para sempre.  
Ginevra Weasley tinha desaparecido de Hogwarts. Tinha havido um ataque de devoradores da morte e ela não fora encontrada.

Foi naquele momento, naquele instante que ele decidira que iria sair daquela vida. Juntou-se a Dumbledore, e ajudou o Potter a derrotar Voldemort e os devoradores. Tudo porque a queria encontrar.  
Dois anos depois os pais dela desistiram, não a encontrariam nunca. Ela tinha sido dada como morta, não havia mais esperança.  
Ainda se lembrava de tudo o que envolvia aquela ruiva, mas era tudo tão inalcançável que ele acabara por decidir pensar naquilo como um sonho. Um sonho que lhe fora permitido viver, um sonho que ele nunca esqueceria.

Ouviu o barulho irritante do relógio. Estava na hora de esquecer seu passado, seus sonhos, suas esperanças á muito perdidas. Tinha que ir trabalhar.

….

Mais um dia tinha terminado, um dia igual a tantos outros, um dia em que tivera imensas reuniões, em que gritara com muita gente. Gostava do trabalho que tinha, chefe do concelho de ministros, um dos trabalhos mais importantes do ministério da magia. Mas as vezes queria uma folga, sair daquele Mundo, encontrar algo diferente.  
Suspirou, sentindo algumas gotas de chuva caírem. Seu cabelo loiro começou a ficar húmido, tinha o cabelo como há anos atrás, por baixo das orelhas, não queria mudar de penteado.

Olhou para o céu cinzento, antes de decidir entrar no centro comercial Muggle.

Nunca tinha ali entrado, e só entrara, pois sabia que vinha lá chuva e bem forte se não se enganava. Começou a caminhar pelo centro comercial, com as mãos dentro das calças negras, o cabelo húmido colado á face, o olhar sem se direccionar para lado algum.  
Parou de andar ao ver uma montra cheia de chocolates. Ela havia de gostar daquilo, chocolates de todos os tamanhos e feitios. Chocolates para todos os gostos, chocolates amargos, com recheio, com nozes, com arroz tostado, com avelãs, chocolate branco, caixinhas de bombons de licor. Muitos chocolates, uma variedade imensa.

Aproximou-se da montra e desejou comprar um. Mas não o iria fazer, nunca mais comera um chocolate desde aquela noite. Nunca mais.  
Sentiu algo bater nas suas pernas e olhou para baixo, vendo uma menina de aproximadamente 5 anos olhar para ele encabulada.

Sentiu o coração a bater mais forte que o normal. O cabelo vermelho da menina brilhava, o olhar azul dela brilhava de uma maneira diferente de qualquer outro, o sorriso doce da pequena fazia com que o coração de Draco batesse com força no peito.

"Desculpa senhor." - Murmurou ela timidamente.

Draco não conseguiu dizer absolutamente nada, aquele sorriso era tão especial, nunca imaginara vê-lo novamente. Abanou a cabeça e fechou os olhos sentindo mais falta da sua ruiva do que nunca.

"Ellis." – Chamou uma voz atrás de Draco.

O loiro abriu os olhos e viu a pequenina correr até á mulher que a chamara. O loiro virou-se esperando ver alguém conhecido, mas sentiu um peso no coração ao encarar uma mulher mais ou menos da sua idade, morena e com uns lindos olhos azuis, como os da menina.

"O que foi que já te disse filha? Para não te afastares."

"Desculpa mamã, mas é que tava a ver a loja, e depois eu fui contra o senhor." – Disse a menina no colo da morena apontando para Draco.

Os olhos azuis da mulher pousaram nele e Draco sentiu algo dentro dele queimar. Não queria olhos azuis, não queria cabelos escuros queria olhos castanhos, e cabelos vermelhos. Por momentos achou aquela menina tão parecida com ela, chegou a pensar que pudesse ser filha dela. Mas que estúpido, Ginevra estava morta, não tinha uma filha, era impossível. Estava na hora de acordar, o sonho não voltaria nunca.

A mulher aproximou-se dele com a filha no colo e pousou a menina no chão, agarrando na mão dela e em seguida disse ao homem:

"Eu lamento muito, minha filha tem a mania e não olhar por onde anda. Apenas se importa com os chocolates."

"Não faz mal algum. Eu também estava distraído a olhar a montra."

"Também gosta de chocolates?" – perguntou a menina com os olhinhos claros a brilhar.

"Ellis, não sejas tão cusca." – Repreendeu a mãe.

Draco riu e em seguida baixou-se ao lado da menina respondendo:

"Não, eu não gosto de chocolates. Mas já vi que tu gostas, queres algum?"

"Sim." – Respondeu a pequena sorrindo.

"Não! Não queres. Eu peço desculpa, mas o senhor não deve de gastar dinheiro com a minha filha, na verdade eu é que lhe devia de recompensar pelo transtorno."

"Transtorno?" – perguntou ele rindo enquanto se erguia, olhando a mulher com atenção.

Era linda, uma das mulheres mais lindas que ele alguma vez tinha visto. O cabelo negro que lhe chegava até aos ombros, os olhos azuis que o fixavam firmemente, o nariz pequeno e os lábios vermelhos. Era realmente linda.

"Sim transtorno. Minha filha foi contra si, e agora ela está sendo inusitada."

"Não, está sendo educada. Eu ofereci-lhe um chocolate, e agora quero que ela escolha."

A morena sorriu e Draco lembrou-se que ainda não sabia o nome de nenhuma delas.

"A propósito, sou Draco Malfoy." – Disse ele pegando na mão dela e dando um beijo na palma da mão.

"Eu sou a Margaret, meus amigos chamam-me Maggie. E esta menina é minha filhota, Elizabeth, eu chamo-a por Ellis."

"Encantado." – Disse ele sorrindo como há muito não sorria. – "Ellis, queres ir escolher teu chocolate?" – perguntou olhando a ruivinha.

"Sim." – Respondeu ela largando a mão da mãe e correndo para dentro da loja.

Draco riu, seguindo a menina sentindo Maggie segui-lo. Viu a ruivinha olhar em seu redor, tentando escolher um dos inúmeros chocolates da loja, até que ela apontou para uma tablete enorme de chocolate negro.

"Aquele, eu quero aquele."

"Muito bem." – Disse Draco enquanto que a empregada pegava na tablete.

"O que se diz filha?" – perguntou a morena assim que a filha saiu da loja.

"Obrigada senhor." – Agradeceu ela sorrindo.

"De nada Ellis."

"Senhor Malfoy…"

"Draco por favor, trate-me por Draco."

"Certo, Draco. Eu gostaria de retribuir, que tal um café ou algo do género?" – perguntou ela.

"Eu iria adorar, senhora…?"

"Oh! Maggie, apenas Maggie."

"Eu iria adorar Maggie."

"Então eu convido-te para ires tomar um café a minha casa, o que achas?"

"Óptimo." – Respondeu ele sorrindo vendo o sorriso que a morena dera.

Viu a mulher pegar na mão da ruivinha e em seguida os três caminhavam até á porta do centro comercial. Andaram por mais dois quarteirões, até chegarem ao prédio em que Maggie vivia. Draco sentia algo estranho. Sabia que aquilo era impensável, ela era uma trouxa, e possivelmente casada, sabia que não devia de ter aceite o convite, e que muito menos devia de estar a entrar naquele momento na casa daquela morena, mas algo o obrigava a continuar.  
Certa vez ele também fizera o impensável e nunca se arrependera, agora tinha esperança que acontecesse o mesmo. Que aquilo fosse o certo, afinal era o impensável, e para ele as coisas impensáveis, as ideias impensáveis, as escolhas impensáveis sempre se mostraram ser as certas. Por isso é que ele estava ali, a observar a ruivinha sentada no sofá a comer a tablete enquanto assistia a um desenho animado na televisão.  
Olhou em volta vendo inúmeras fotos da menina. Procurou por alguma da morena e do pai da criança, mas não encontrou. Encolheu os ombros e saiu da sala caminhando até á cozinha, onde a morena fazia o café.

"Então, não gostas de chocolates mas gostas de café?" – perguntou ela pousando as chávenas de café em cima da mesa.

Draco sentou-se e em seguida olhou a morena levar a chávena aos lábios rubros.

"Eu gosto muito de café. Em tempos gostei de chocolate, mas não como."

"E porque não?"

"Porque me faz lembrar de uma noite muito especial para mim. Uma noite que não se repetirá jamais." – Respondeu ele bebendo um gole do café.

Viu a morena olhá-lo de uma maneira que ele conhecia. Uma maneira triste, como se ela quisesse dizer algo. De uma maneira que o fazia lembrar Ginny, da mesma maneira que ela o olhara no trem, quando vinham para casa.  
Abanou a cabeça, não havia comparação possível. Estava a ver coisas, a imaginar. Era hora de viver a vida, hora de deixar de viver no sonho.

"Mas Ellis adora chocolate. Sai á mãe?"

"Sim, e ao pai. Ambos adoramos chocolate." – Respondeu ela.

"Entendo. Eu espero não lhe arranjar problemas com o pai dela."

"Oh! Não arranja, não o vejo há muitos anos. Ela nem o conhece." – Disse ela dando de ombros, como se não fosse algo que lhe importasse.

"Eu lamento."

"Eu também." – Murmurou ela. - "Mas não vamos falar sobre isso. E tu, tens filhos? Pareces ter um jeito especial para crianças!"

"Não, não tenho filhos, nem tão pouco sou casado."

A morena riu, fazendo Draco erguer a sobrancelha.

"Desculpa, mas explica-me o que faz um homem belo, que se veste extremamente bem, que tem imenso jeito com criança sózinho?"

"Vive o passado."

"Ah o passado." – Comentou ela levantando-se. "Não é saudável viver no passado, devemos sempre de viver o presente e pensar no futuro."

"Não pensas no passado é isso?" – perguntou ele ajeitando-se na cadeira.

"Penso, muito. Mas o passado não passa disso, de passado. Não voltará. Os momentos bons ficam sempre, mas nós infelizmente não conseguimos agarrá-los e fazer com que o tempo pare naquele instante. Não podemos viver os momentos bons para sempre, temos que saber quando nos soltar deles. Eu já o fiz, mas pelos vistos há algo de que não te consegues soltar."

"Vou-me soltando aos poucos."

Ela sorriu para ele e em seguida Ellis entrou na cozinha.

"Mamã vai dar os desenhos animados. Vens ver comigo?"

"A mamã tem visitas, não vai deixar o senhor Malfoy sózinho, pois não filha?"

A menina olhou para o loiro e em seguida aproximou-se dele pegando na mão dele, fazendo Draco sentir algo estranho dentro dele.

"Venha ver os desenhos animados comigo senhor Malfoy!" – pediu ela.

Ele sorriu, levantando-se da cadeira e disse:

"Eu vou Ellis. Vens connosco Maggie?" – Perguntou, recebendo como resposta o sorriso feliz da morena.

Era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo. Sentado num sofá a olhar para uma televisão a ver desenhados animados, sentado entre uma menina ruiva e a mãe desta. Ambas Muggles. Era a primeira vez que se sentia tão bem desde sua última noite de liberdade, desde o envolvimento com ela.  
Fechou os olhos. Maggie tinha razão, aquela noite seria para sempre o momento mais importante e mais belo da sua vida, mas não passava de passado, e ele não podia viver mais num passado que nunca alcançaria.  
Olhou de lado para a morena que sorria por causa dos desenhados animados. Sentia-se bem ao lado dela, conseguia falar com ela como nunca falar com ninguém. Era uma Muggle, mas não lhe importava, não importava nada.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu, voltando em seguida sua atenção para a televisão novamente, fazendo com que Draco fizesse o mesmo.

"Gostaste?" – perguntou a ruivinha olhando para o loiro.

Draco sorriu antes de dizer:

"Sim, foi divertido."

"Mamã, ele pode jantar connosco?"

"Filha não achas que já ocupamos demasiado o tempo do Draco? Ele deve de ter coisas importantes a fazer." – Disse Maggie olhando para a menina que saltava em cima do sofá. – "E pára de saltar no sofá filhota."

A menina parou e sentou-se emburrada ao lado do loiro que riu, antes de dizer:

"Eu não tenho nada para fazer."

A menina riu, e levantou-se. Agarrou na manga da camisa do loiro e puxou-a várias vezes perguntando:

"Jantas connosco? Jantas? Jantas?"

"Se tua mãe o permitir, eu teria imenso gosto."

"Bem, já que não te importas de ficar, tudo bem. Eu vou fazer o jantar, espero que gostes de lasanha."

"Gosto." – Disse o loiro vendo a morena caminhar até a cozinha.

Ouviu a menina rir e por isso olhou para a pequena ruiva que se tinha sentado ao seu lado. A menina deixou a cabeça cair para cima das pernas dele, ficando assim deitada. Olhou atentamente para os olhos claros da menina e sentiu um arrepio na espinha, não estavam tão azuis como há horas atrás, tinham uma tonalidade diferente.

A menina olhava atentamente para ele, e sorria.

"Minha mamã gosta de ti. E eu também. Ela nunca trás homens cá para casa, nunca vi nenhum cá, és o primeiro. Ela deve de gostar muito de ti, mas é normal, tu és bonito." – Comentou ela rindo em seguida.

Draco gelou, não propriamente pelo que a pequena dissera mas sim pelo riso dela, havia algo tão singelo, tão conhecido nele. Draco já ouvira aquele riso. Não, não era possível, estava a sonhar novamente, não podia viver o passado, ele não voltava, ela não voltaria nunca.

"O jantar está pronto." – Disse a voz da Maggie da porta da sala.

Draco sentiu a pequena levantar-se rapidamente e em seguida a menina corria até á cozinha, ele viu o sorriso da morena e em seguida levantou-se também, caminhando até á cozinha.  
Fora um jantar calmo e delicioso, Ellis falara durante todo o jantar sobre desenhos animados, sobre amigos do colégio, e sobre chocolate. Draco nunca tinha tido um jantar tão agradável.

"Está na hora de ir para a cama minha menina. Vai lavar os dentes e vestir o pijama." – Disse Maggie á filha que apenas sorriu antes de correr pelo corredor.

A morena olhou para Draco que se encontrava com o copo de vinho tinto na mão.

"Ela fala demais não é?" – perguntou a morena sorrindo.

"Sim, mas foi divertido, a maneira como ela atropela as palavras por falar muito depressa. Foi giro, foi o melhor jantar da minha vida. Obrigado."

"De nada."

"Eu acho melhor ir. Já é tarde, e a Ellis necessita de descansar."

"Sim. Já agora, voltas um dia destes? Minha filha não te irá perdoar se desapareceres." – Disse a morena acompanhando o loiro até á porta.

"Volto sim. Sempre que puder. Até breve." – Despediu-se ele dando um beijo na bochecha rosada da morena. – "Dá um beijo á Ellis por mim, ok?" – Pediu ele, fazendo-a sorrir.

…..

Entrou no seu quarto e deixou-se cair de costas na cama. Estava feliz, como há anos não estava. Fechou os olhos vendo o sorriso da morena e em seguida da filha desta. A menina era uma gracinha, e ele tinha adorado-a. O pior é que gostava dela pois ela fazia-lhe lembrar Ginevra Weasley. O cabelo ruivo e encaracolado, o sorriso. Era tão parecida com ela.  
Abanou a cabeça, voltando seus pensamentos para a morena. Era uma das mulheres mais belas que ele já conhecera, e certamente tinha-lhe despertado a atenção. Tinha-lhe despertado muito mais que atenção. Sorriu para si mesmo, era altura, altura de viver, de esquecer o passado.

Talvez sua vida estivesse ali, com aquelas duas Muggles.

….

Três dias se tinham passado e Draco encontrava-se com o punho levantado em frente da porta da morena. No outro braço tinha uma caixa de bombons com recheio de avelã. Suspirou fundo antes de bater. Segundos depois a porta abria-se deixando que ele visse a morena com o avental á frente do corpo e o cabelo negro apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça.

"Olá. Ellis vai ficar muito feliz. Entra Draco" – disse ela, sorrindo.

Entrou na casa, seguindo a mulher com o olhar, e ouviu quando a pequenina correu pelo corredor até ele.

"Olá Draco." – Cumprimentou ela com os olhinhos a brilhar.

"Olá Ellis. Trouxe uma coisa para ti." – Disse ele baixando-se ao pé da menina e entregando-lhe a caixa de bombons.

Viu ela sorrir com os olhinhos a brilhar de contentamento. Podia habituar-se aquilo, aquele sorriso só para si, ao sorriso dela de felicidade, ao sorriso de Maggie. Sim, ele habituava-se aquilo facilmente. Eram sorrisos tão quentes, tão simples, que despertavam nele sensações conhecidas, mas ao mesmo tempo sensações que ele tinha esquecido que existiam. Sensações que ela despertara nele anos antes. Agora eram aquelas duas mulheres que o faziam sentir-se bem, sentir-se reconfortado.

"Muito obrigada Draco." – Disse a menina passando com os braços pelo pescoço dele e beijando a bochecha dele, antes de correr até á mãe. - "O Draco trouxe-me chocolates. Ele trouxe-me bombons."

"Sim, eu vi. Mas não os comas todos de uma vez, pode fazer-te mal ao estômago, e aos dentes. Come apenas um e depois vai guardar o resto na sala, está bem filha?"

"Sim mamã." – Respondeu a menina comendo um dos muitos bombons da caixa e correndo em seguida até á sala, guardando a caixa.

"Ela ficou muito contente." – Disse a morena caminhando até ele.

"Eu…senti saudades vossas." – Murmurou ele.

"Bem, minha filha também sentiu saudades tuas. Durante estes dias ela não falou em mais ninguém."

"E tu?"

"Queres saber se eu senti saudades?" – perguntou ela corando.

"Sim, gostava de saber isso."

"Eu senti saudades Draco. É como se…não sei explicar, mas sinto-me bem ao pé de ti, como se te conhecesse há muito tempo. Como se estivéssemos predestinados a nos conhecer. Entendes?"

"Sim, pois eu sinto o mesmo."

Ela sorriu, sentindo a mão dele acariciar sua face. Olhou para o relógio da parede e arregalou os olhos afastando-se dele.

"Oh não estou atrasada. Ellis veste o casaco, estamos atrasadas, despacha-te filha."

"Vão a algum lado?" – perguntou ele surpreso e desiludido. Não queria sair dali, pelo menos não naquele momento.

"Eu vou trabalhar. Sou professora primária, e está quase na hora das aulas começarem, Ellis vai para o colégio."

"Eu posso ficar com ela." – Disse ele sem pensar no que dizia.

A morena olhou surpresa para ele, enquanto penteava o cabelo, que agora se encontrava solto.

"Ficar com ela?"

"Sim. Bem eu não tenho nada para fazer, e eu podia passear com ela. Não sei, levá-la a algum lado. Do que é que ela gosta?"

"Do mesmo que todas as crianças." – Respondeu a morena rindo. – "Circo, cinema, parque de diversões. Essas coisas."

"Eu posso levá-la ao circo, não gosto de cinema. Eu posso levá-la, isto é se ela quiser, e se tu não te importares."

"Estou pronta mamã." – Disse a ruiva aparecendo de repente em frente da morena.

"Filha, tu preferes ir para o colégio, ou preferes ir ao circo com Draco?"

"Ao circo com Draco." – Respondeu ela com os olhinhos claros a brilhar de uma maneira estranha.

Novamente aquele brilho diferente, aquela tonalidade que não era azul, aquela tonalidade que ele conhecia bem.

"Bem, parece que está decidido. Podes levá-la ao circo. Mas quero os dois cá em casa ás 6 da tarde, está bem?"

"Sim." – Respondeu Draco pegando na mão da menina.

"Ah, e jantas connosco. Eu insisto." – Disse Maggie apertando o casaco e ajeitando o cachecol da filha.

"Não necessitas de insistir, eu aceito com muito prazer." – Disse ele fazendo a ruivinha olhar da mãe para ele, e novamente para a mãe, sorrindo.

"Muito bem. Ellis é para te portares bem certo? Senão da próxima vez a mãe não te deixa ir passear com Draco, entendidas?"

"Sim mamã, eu vou-me portar bem."

"Linda menina. Então, até logo. Divirtam-se os dois." – Disse a morena dando um beijo na filha e acenando ao loiro.

"Eu disse que ela gostava de ti." – Comentou a menina quando a mãe desapareceu da sua vista.

Draco não disse absolutamente nada, apenas sorriu e começou a caminhar até ao circo, com a menina bem segura na sua mão.

…..

Há muito tempo que não ia o circo, desde pequeno. Quando tinha a idade de Ellis ele adorava ir ao circo com sua mãe, mas depois perdera a vontade de ir ao circo todos os anos pela altura do Natal. Mas agora estava ali, com uma menina que não era sua filha. E estava a divertir-se.

"O que queres pelo Natal?" – perguntou ele no intervalo do circo.

"Eu? não sei…eu pedi á mamã uma fabrica de chocolate. Aquela que há."

Draco sorriu, olhou para a pequena que se encontrava de pé na cadeira de plástico ao lado da dele e abanou a cabeça. Se Lucius estivesse ali morreria de desgosto dele. Primeiro amara uma Weasley mais do que alguma vez amara algo ou alguém na vida. Agora estava no circo com uma menina que era filha de uma Muggle. E pior, ele queria a mãe daquela menina para ele. Apaixonado por uma Muggle que mal conhecia.  
Era incrível como ele se apaixonava sempre graças a chocolate. Primeiro por Ginny, tudo por causa de chocolate, chocolate esse que ela amava e que ele adorava, chocolate que temperara o envolvimento curto mas intenso deles. E agora, chocolate que aquela menina amava também. Era sempre o chocolate. Tinham razão, o chocolate faz com o que o coração bata mais rápido, faz com que as pessoas cometam loucuras. E Draco era sem dúvida uma dessas pessoas, mas não estava arrependido, muito pelo contrário, estava feliz.

"Quero um papá." – Disse ela fazendo com que Draco piscasse os olhos e a olha-se surpreso.

"O quê?"

"Pelo Natal, eu quero um papá." – Respondeu ela sorrindo, enquanto que Draco sentia o coração bater mais forte.

Um pai pelo Natal. Faltavam apenas duas semanas para o Natal, e ela queria um pai? Bem, certamente era o que uma criança da idade dela mais desejava, mas seria ele o homem certo para isso? Abanou a cabeça vendo que o intervalo tinha acabado e que Ellis tinha voltado sua atenção para o resto do espectáculo. Suspirou sozinho. Ser pai! Ele poderia ser o pai daquela menina. Apenas necessitava de coragem, de amor, e de ser correspondido.

…..

Assim que Maggie abriu a porta Ellis correu pelo corredor e atirou-se para cima do sofá.

"Tou cansada." – Disse ela fazendo com que a mãe risse, enquanto Draco se encostava á ombreira da porta da sala dela.

A morena sentou-se ao lado da filha e a menina disse:

"Foi muito divertido mamã. E Draco prometeu que me vai levar a passear muito mais vezes. Pois eu portei-me bem, não portei?" – perguntou ela ansiosa para o loiro.

"Sim, portaste-te muito bem." – Respondeu ele vendo Maggie sorrir.

"Filhota, porque não vais tomar um banhinho antes do jantar?"

A menina riu, dando um beijo na bochecha da mãe e saltando em seguida para o chão, correndo pela sala, indo até ao quarto. Draco aproximou-se da morena e sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Que idade ela tem mesmo?" – perguntou ele tentando começar uma conversa.

"Vai fazer 5 anos em Março." – Disse a morena olhando para o loiro.

"E tu que idade tens? Eu sei que não é educado perguntar a idade a uma senhora, mas não resisti."

"Não faz mal. Eu tenho 22 anos."

"Hum!" – disse ele encostando-se mais no sofá.

"E tu divertiste-te? Ela não deu trabalho, de certeza?" – perguntou ela aproximando-se dele.

Sem dar por isso as mãos dela estavam em cima do seu peito, de modo a ela se encontrar apoiada, o cabelo negro que se encontrava solto, caia-lhe para a frente da face e ele apenas sorriu, antes de aproximar os lábios dos dela e murmurar:

"Diverti-me muito, e não, ela não deu trabalho algum."

Maggie não disse absolutamente mais nada pois no segundo seguinte os lábios dele pousavam nos seus delicadamente.

Ambos sentiram um arrepio na espinha quando os lábios se tocaram. As mãos dele pousaram nas costas dela, puxando-a delicadamente, aninhando-a nos seus braços enquanto o beijo era aprofundado. O coração dela batia forte e ele conseguia senti-lo, assim como sabia que o seu também estava apressado, como há anos não estava. Os lábios deles encaixavam-se na perfeição, o beijo era calmo, e as línguas tocavam-se como se fizessem aquilo desde sempre. Era uma sensação tão boa, de liberdade, de felicidade. Era um beijo, um beijo que ambos desejavam cada vez mais, um beijo que nenhum queria acabar.

A morena afastou os lábios dos dele para respirar e em seguida voltou a beijá-lo, com mais necessidade do que da primeira vez.  
Aqueles beijos estavam a ser como um sopro de vida, de esperança para ele. Era tão bom, que ele não queria parar, não queria acordar novamente como há anos atrás e ver que tinha perdido aquela mulher. Não, não a iria perder. Já tinha perdido uma pessoa muito importante, possivelmente a mais importante de todas, não ia voltar a perder alguém especial.  
Afastaram-se, e Draco viu a face dela vermelha, mas ela sorria, um sorriso tão feliz que derretia qualquer um. E Draco sentia o coração pular, não de nervosismo nem de medo como pulava á anos, mas de felicidade, de liberdade.

"Vamos jantar?" – Perguntou ela sorrindo.

"Sim. Antes que Ellis volte do banho e nos veja aqui."

"É! Apesar de eu achar que ela ia gostar."

"Eu tenho a certeza que ela ia gostar." – Disse ele sorrindo enquanto se levantava do sofá.

…..

"Voltas amanhã?" – perguntou a ruivinha antes de ir para cama ao loiro que se encontrava sentado no sofá.

"Volto, eu prometo. Boa noite." – Disse ele sentindo os lábios dela na sua bochecha, dando um beijo carinhoso.

"Boa noite Draco." – Disse ela antes de dar um beijo á mãe e sair da sala.

"Eu vou só tapá-la, volto já." – Disse Maggie seguindo a filha.

Draco ficou a olhar para a porta da sala, com o olhar fixo em lado nenhum, pensando no beijo de há algum tempo antes. Sorriu sozinho, tinha sido bom, melhor do que ele alguma vez imaginara, e tinha sido especial. Aquela mulher era especial, e ele estava decidido a não deixá-la fugir, nunca.  
Viu ela aparecer na sala e sentar-se ao seu lado. Sentiu a cabeça dela encostar no seu peito, e por isso ele pousou o braço em cima dos ombros dela, enquanto ambos olhavam para a televisão, sem fazerem comentário algum.  
O silêncio entre eles eram agradável, e tanto um como outro se sentiam realmente relaxados, como há muito não se sentiam.

"Eu devia de ir para casa, mas não me apetece." – Murmurou ele com a voz meia rouca, longos minutos depois.

"Então não vás. Fica comigo." – Disse ela elevando-se e sorrindo.

"É uma ideia realmente tentadora." – Murmurou antes de pousar os lábios nos dela.

Sentiu ela sorrir de encontro aos seus lábios, e em seguida ela levantava-se puxando-a pela gravata, e Draco sentiu-se ser puxado pelo corredor. Sabia para onde iam, e há muitos anos que não desejava algo com tanta força. Depois de Ginny ele nunca mais tivera um desejo forte em dormir com uma mulher, era como se não quisesse esquecer a pequena ruiva, mas naquele momento não havia coisa que ele mais queria.

Sentiu a morena bater na cama, e em seguida seu corpo encontrava-se deitado por cima do dela, enquanto que os lábios estavam colados. As carícias eram cada vez mais ousadas, e Draco surpreendia-se como ela parecia conhecer cada canto do seu corpo, como o fazia tremer de prazer e de desejo como só uma pessoa havia feito. E surpreendeu-se ainda mais vendo ela tremer nos seus braços, quando a tocava de um modo tão profundo, como se tivessem feito amor desde sempre, como se ambos soubessem o que fazer, como se eles se conhecessem, como se tivessem sido feitos para estar como naquele momento. Suspirando e gemendo ao ouvido um do outro, fazendo amor calmamente, unidos o mais possível.

….

Acordou sentindo a morena movendo-se nos seus braços. Ela tinha acordado e Draco encontrava-se a observá-la, já tinha decorado cada traço da face dela, cada sinal. Os olhos azuis dela fixaram os dele e Draco perguntou sem dar por isso:

"O pai da Ellis era ruivo?"

Ela olhou-o surpresa sem responder de imediato.

"É que….ela tem os olhos muito parecidos com os teus, mas tu és morena."

"Ela é metade parecida com pai e outra metade comigo." – Respondeu ela sem o olhar.

Draco não entendeu que ela não tinha respondido directamente à pergunta que fizera, mas não importava, para ele aquela era uma boa resposta. O pai dela era ruivo. Como Ginny! Ela era ruiva, e ele amara uma ruiva, e Maggie amara um ruivo. Pareciam cada vez mais perfeitos um para o outro, o que fez Draco rir.

"O que foi?" – perguntou ela sorrindo.

"Nada, apenas….estou feliz."

A morena sorriu antes de se levantar enrolada no lençol azul. Draco viu-a caminhar até á casa de banho e sorriu quando ela o chamou com o dedo, levantou-se no mesmo instante e foi ter com ela, fechando a porta em seguida.

….

Entrou na sala encontrando Ellis sentada em cima do sofá, olhando a televisão e com um papel e uma caneta em cima das pernas. A pequenina ainda não tinha dado por ele ali, e por isso aproximou-se dela calmamente e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Draco!" – disse ela olhando para o loiro.

Beijou a face dele, e em seguida olhou para ele com os olhinhos claros a brilhar. O loiro passou com as mãos pelo cabelo dela, baguçando-os, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e gargalhar.

"Bom dia Ellis. O que estás a fazer?" – perguntou observando o papel que apenas tinha a palavra Ellis escrita, com umas letras infantis.

"Tava a escrever a carta para o Pai Natal." – Respondeu ela abanando o papel. – "Mas eu não consigo, só sei escrever meu nome, então estou á espera que a mamã me ajude."

Draco sorriu, pegando na caneta azul e na folha de papel e em seguida disse:

"Eu ajudo-te. O que queres escrever? Tu ditas que eu escrevo."

"Boa. Então começa assim. Querido Pai Natal, eu portei-me muito bem este ano, e minha mamã disse-me que se eu me portasse bem que podia pedir-te o que quisesse. Então o que eu quero é uma coisa que minha mamã diz que não me dá, eu quero um cãozinho, assim pequenino, de olhos claros e com o pelo escuro. Como sei que tens muitas mais cartas para ler, e que há meninos que necessitam de mais presentes do que eu, eu apenas quero um cãozinho. Adoro-te Pai Natal, beijos da Ellis."

"Terminada!" – disse Draco.

"Não, falta outro presente, mete assim, no fundo. Se possível, eu queria um papá só para mim, como os outros meninos têm."

O loiro olhou atentamente para a menina que sorria, sem escrever nada.

"Então Draco? Escreve lá isso." – Disse a menina abanando o loiro.

Draco piscou os olhos, escrevendo exactamente o que a menina tinha dito, quando sentiu a morena ao seu lado.

"O que estão a fazer?" – perguntou ela vendo o loiro dobrar a carta.

"Draco ajudou-me a escrever a carta ao Pai Natal. Lê mamã." – Disse a menina enquanto que Draco entregava a carta á morena.

Viu a morena abrir a carta e começar a ler, ela sorria, mas no fim da carta ela olhou para a filha de uma maneira estranha, e em seguida olhou para Draco, e sorriu. Ele sentiu o olhar azul da morena trespassa-lo como nunca tinha acontecido, ouviu a menina rir, e pegar na carta que a mãe ainda tinha na mão, e correu com ela até á lareira. Pousou a carta na pequena botinha que lá estava, e em seguida Draco ouviu Maggie dizer:

"Vou fazer a árvore de Natal depois do pequeno-almoço, queres ajudar-nos Draco?"

Ele sorriu para ela e confirmou com a cabeça, antes de se levantar do sofá.

….

Ellis corria de um lado para o outro, com fitas de Natal ao pescoço. Draco observava cada movimento de Maggie, enquanto esta montava a árvore de Natal, e ria de Ellis que não parava sossegada um momento.

"Filha pára, a mãe necessita dessas fitas." – Dizia Maggie, fazendo com que a menina se escondesse atrás das pernas de Draco.

O loiro sorriu, e olhou para a morena que se aproximou dele, e em seguida se baixou ao pé dele, de modo a alcançar a menina que ria.

"Draco! Podias ajudar-me?"- perguntou e morena recebendo como resposta um sorriso, e vendo Draco baixando-se de modo a pegar na menina ao colo.

A ruivinha gargalhava nos braços do loiro, enquanto que a mãe lhe tirava as fitas de Natal do pescoço e as ia pendurar na árvore.

"Pronta." – Disse a morena minutos depois.

"Não, não mamã." – Disse a menina pegando na estrela prateada, e mostrando-a á mãe. – "Falta a estrela."

A morena olhou para Draco e em seguida para a árvore. O loiro levantou-se e elevou a menina, de modo a que a pequena conseguisse meter a estrela no cimo da árvore.

"Agora está pronta." – Disse ela olhando a árvore.

"É, e está gira." – Murmurou Draco passando com os braços pela cintura da morena.

"Vocês, são namorados?" – perguntou a ruivinha com as mãos atrás das costas, abalançando-se enquanto sorria.

"Se tua mãe quiser ser minha namorada. Sim, nós somos namorados. E então Maggie, queres ser minha namorada?" – perguntou ele á morena que apenas se virou para ele sorrindo, e o beijou rapidamente, fazendo a menina rir, e correr para fora da sala.

"Eu acho que ela ficou feliz." – Comentou Maggie em seguida.

"Ela quer um pai não quer? Então eu acho que sim."

Os olhos azuis dela ousaram nos cinzas de Draco, o que o fez sentir um arrepio agradável na espinha, antes de a puxar para si novamente e a beijar.

Apaixonado por uma Muggle. Quem diria?

….

Acordou sentindo a cabeça da morena no seu peito, como era habitual naquelas últimas duas semanas, mas naquela manhã algo não estava bem. Havia mais barulho que o normal e foi então que se lembrou.

Era manhã de Natal.

Maggie abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele, beijando os lábios dele. Sentiu a morena afastar-se, mas ele pegou nela pelo pulso e disse:

"Tenho algo a te contar."

"O quê Draco?"

Ele sentou-se na cama suspirando e em seguida olhou para ela, e murmurou:

"Eu não sou como tu, nem como a tua filha. Tu podes não acreditar, mas eu sou um feiticeiro, e…"

"Eu sei."

Ele olhou-a em choque, devia de estar com os olhos arregalados, enquanto que ela olhava para ele como se não se tivesse passado nada.

"Sabes?" – perguntou minutos depois, tentando assimilar aquilo.

"Sim. Bem…o pai da Ellis, ele também é….minha filha é Bruxa. Agora já não, mas quando tinha dois anos e chorava partia tudo á roda dela, e se queria um chocolate e eu não dava, ela bastava olhar para ele que conseguia apanhá-lo."

"Ah!" – disse ele, sentando-se estúpido em seguida.

"Na verdade Draco….eu…eu também te quero contar algo." – Disse ela, não encarando os olhos dele.

"Mamã!" – gritou Ellis abrindo a porta do quarto e correndo até á cama. – "Olha mamã. Um cãozinho como eu queria." – Disse a menina mostrando o pequeno cachorro que tinha nos braços.

Maggie olhou para o cachorro negro de olhos claros que a filha tinha nos braços e depois olhou ara Draco, que apenas sorriu encolhendo os braços.

"Estou muito feliz. Tu deste-me a fábrica de chocolates, o Pai Natal deu-me o cachorro como há muito queria. Agora só me falta um papá." – Disse a menina olhando o cão.

Maggie levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto, deixando a filha e Draco a brincar com o pequeno animal, em cima da cama.

"Draco!" – chamou e menina minutos depois.

"Sim?"

"Gostavas de ser o meu papá?"

"Gostavas que eu fosse o teu papá?" – perguntou ele não vendo Maggie na porta do quarto.

"Sim. A mamã gosta muito de ti. Ela disse-me uma vez que amava muito meu pai, mas eu acho que ela também te ama muito."

"Achas? E achas que ela aceitará casar comigo?"

"Eu gostava que sim."

A morena decidiu voltar para a cozinha e deixar os dois a conversar sozinhos.

….

Estava sentado no sofá, com Ellis sentada no seu colo, praticamente adormecida, e olhava para a morena que acabava de tapar o pequeno cachorro.

"Sr. Tyles. Mas que nome que ela arranjou. Normalmente as crianças arranjam nomes como Snoopy, ou algo do género." – Comentou ela sentando-se ao lado do loiro.

Draco riu antes de dizer:

"Eu prefiro Sr. Tyles. É original. Mas parece que ela está a dormir." – Disse ele observando a ruivinha que tinha adormecido no seu peito.

Maggie riu, antes de pegar na menina e caminhar com ela no colo até ao quarto da pequena. Draco suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, claramente nervoso.  
Levantou-se do sofá e levou a mão direita o bolso das calças, certificando-se de que o que queria ainda lá estava. Caminhou até ao quarto e aproximou-se da janela, observando a neve cair na rua, tingindo as ruas de branco.  
Sentiu a morena entrar no quarto e ouviu-a fechar a porta em seguida.

"Eu posso fazer-te uma pergunta Draco?"

"Sim."

"Ela foi assim tão importante?"

"Quem?" – perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida, encarando a morena que se aproximava dele.

"A mulher, a causadora dos teus sonhos do passado. A que fez com que não comas mais chocolates."

"Foi, de uma maneira diferente de tudo. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso. Eu tenho uma pergunta a te fazer." – Disse ele caminhando até ela.

Maggie viu-o levar a mão ao bolso das calças e em seguida ele mostrava-lhe uma caixinha de veludo, que a fez afastar-se dele alguns milímetros.

"Maggie, tu casas comigo?"

"Não faças isso Draco" – respondeu ela. – "Não te sintas obrigado a casar comigo por causa do desejo da minha filha."

"Não é um desejo da tua filha. É um desejo meu, eu quero casar contigo. E tu queres casar comigo?"

"Eu não posso." – Murmurou ela afastando-se dele.

"Não? Porque não?"

"Draco….eu amo-te, a sério que sim. Mas não posso casar-me contigo."

"Eu não entendo." – Disse ele abanando a cabeça.

Como assim ela não podia? Ela amava-o certo? Ela acabara de o dizer. Estavam a viver juntos há duas semanas, e ela não podia casar! Porque não!

"Eu não sou quem tu pensas." - Disse ela caminhando pelo quarto, visivelmente transtornada com tudo aquilo. – "Eu quis dizer-te. Várias vezes, hoje de manhã e tudo, mas….mas…"

"Estás a falar do quê Maggie?" – perguntou ele sentindo a cabeça andar á roda.

Ela suspirou, caminhando até ao armário, e trazendo consigo uma caixa estreita mas comprida.

"O que é isso?"

"Draco, eu…isto é algo que eu não uso desde que sai da escola. Eu contei-te que sai da escola quando descobri que estava grávida não foi?"

"Sim, disseste-me isso há uns dias. Mas o que isso tem a ver?"

Viu ela abrir a caixa devagar e sentiu seu coração pular no peito.

Não, aquilo não era verdade, apenas não podia ser. Viu a morena apontar o pequeno objecto para ela própria e ouviu-a murmurar algo que ele conhecia muito bem.  
No instante seguinte o cabelo curto e escuro dela, deu lugar a um cabelo longo, encaracolado e ruivo. Os olhos claros, tornaram-se castanhos.

Andou dois passos para trás encarando a ruiva á sua frente. Como ela pudera?

"Eu tentei contar-te, eu tentei."

"Foste sempre tu. Sempre. E não…não me disseste uma única vez. Porquê? Porquê? Julgavas que me ias enganar para sempre? Era…Weasley?"

"Não! Tu não sabe o que eu senti." – Respondeu ela olhando para o chão. – "Quando te vi, no centro comercial, quando vi que olhavas encantado para a Ellis, como se a conhecesses desde sempre, como se soubesses que ela era tua. Não imaginas o que senti. Eu tentei dizer, mas tive medo, medo que desaparecesses, que me levasse a minha filha. Tive muito medo, e depois, depois tu parecias gostar de mim como Maggie, como uma Muggle, e da Ellis, mesmo pensando que ela era filha de outro. Eu achei, que não havia razão para te dizer a verdade, pois tinha medo que nos abandonasses. Mas eu tentei tantas vezes contar-te, tantas Draco."

"Tudo muito lindo. Foi, tudo mentira então, não foi? Tudo o que aconteceu nestas últimas semanas? Tu a fingires-te de preocupada em querer saber sobre ela. Porra Ginevra, sabias muito bem que eras tu e fizeste-te de sonsa. Tu mentiste-me. Eu tenho uma filha. Uma filha! E nem sabia, uma filha que pensava ser de outro. Ela é minha. Eu tinha o direito de saber. Eu pensei…durante estes anos todos não sabes como vivi pois não? Não imaginas o que era desejar que tu estivesses lá, que tu…mas eu pensava….que tu estavas morta. Conheces a sensação? De amar uma pessoa e julgar que não há esperança? Não conheces pois não?"

"E achas que foi fácil para mim? Eu descobri que estava grávida quando estava em Hogwarts. Três dias antes do ataque, aquele ataque foi minha salvação, eu fugi nesse dia, como se tivesse morrido no ataque, sabia que era o que iriam pensar. Tu sabes o que eu queria na altura Draco? Queria ir ter contigo, dizer-te que esperava um bebé teu. Era isso que queria, mas não fui. Não fui por causa do teu destino, não fui porque se te o dissesse metia minha vida, tua vida, e a vida do bebé que esperava em perigo. A minha única saída era fugir, e foi o que fiz. Vivi alguns meses numa vila longe de Londres, e depois regressei. Comecei a trabalhar na escola primária, e a cuidar dela, sabendo que nunca mais te veria, pois não era justo eu ir ter contigo. Não era. Pensas que foi tudo porque quis, não foi! Eu apenas achava ser o melhor."

"Achaste mal."

"Eu nem sabia o que sentias por mim. Tinha sido apenas um envolvimento de uma noite, tive medo que risses de mim, que me humilhasses, que me mandasses embora, que me tirasses a Ellis."

"Nunca o faria. Nunca. Sabes uma coisa, tu não tinhas o direito. Durante estes anos todos eu procurei por uma pessoa, sonhei com essa pessoa, e tu soubeste-o, logo no primeiro dia, naquela cozinha, e o que me disseste? Para não viver o passado! Como podes ter dito isso? Bastavas teres-me dito a verdade e tinha sido tudo mais fácil."

"Parecias gostar de mim como Maggie."

"E gostava. Mas amava-te como Ginevra Weasley, e tu não entendeste isso. Tu mentiste-me. Eu não sou capaz. Lamento." – Disse ele antes de desaparatar e deixar a ruiva sozinha no quarto.

Engoliu em seco e deixou-se cair em cima da cama chorando como há anos não acontecia. Tinha errado, ela sabia, mas foi por medo, medo de o perder agora que o tinha encontrado novamente. Apenas porque o amava demais. Apenas por isso.

….

Sentou-se na sua cama e levou as mãos aos cabelos loiros. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Vivera duas semanas com uma mulher que pensava ser uma Muggle e no fim era ela. Não acreditava como ela lhe pudera ter feito aquilo. Não conseguia entender.  
Deitou-se com a barriga para cima e olhou para o anel de noivado que tinha na caixinha.

Ginevra Weasley. Depois de tantos anos encontrou-a, viveu com ela sem ao menos saber. Tinha uma filha dela. Seria tudo perfeito, se….se ela não lhe tivesse mentido durante todos aqueles dias.  
Sentia-se traído, usado, e tudo por a mulher que mais amava na vida.

E agora o que fazia?

…..

"Mamã!" – chamou Ellis de manhã, abanando a mãe que se encontrava deitada em posição fetal na cama. Os cabelos ruivos dela caiam-lhe para a frente da face, mas Ellis não se surpreendeu com a cor dos cabelos, já tinha visto sua mãe assim, ruiva e de olhos castanhos. – Estás bem mamã?"

"Se me deres um abraço e um grande beijo a mamã fica bem melhor." – Respondeu ela, sentindo a menina deitar-se ao seu lado e dar-lhe um beijo, enquanto que ela se aninhava nos braços da ruiva.

"Draco foi embora?"

"Ele foi sim."

"Mas ele vai voltar, não vai?"

"Filha….tu lembras de a mamã ter-te contado sobre teu pai?"

"Sim. Tu disseste que um dia eu o iria conhecer."

"Draco…ele é o teu pai."

"Eu sabia. Sabia que ele era especial, eu sabia que ele era algo, não sei explicar, eu sentia." – Disse a menina sorrindo e aninhando-se ainda mais no corpo da mãe. – "Ele vai voltar mamã, eu tenho a certeza."

"Espero que sim. Não quero perde-lo de novo." – Murmurou Ginny fechando os olhos.

….

Caminhava pela sala sem fazer barulho, quando sentiu a pequena correr para o seu colo. Abraçou-a com força e olhou para os olhinhos claros dela, conhecendo aquela cor, aquela tonalidade que ele já tivera.

…..

Acordou tremendo de frio. Não queria abrir os olhos, não queria ter que voltar a encarar a realidade, uma realidade sem ele. Novamente. E a culpa era dela, apenas dela.  
Sentiu um cheiro conhecido no ar, um cheiro doce, um cheiro que amava mais que qualquer outro cheiro na vida. Abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama, sentindo os dedos dele sobre seus lábios, espalhando o chocolate quente.

"Eu não te odeio pequena. Eu amo-te desde aquela noite em Hogwarts. Já viste que o chocolate está sempre presente nas nossas vidas!"

Ela sorriu, antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus. Era um beijo delicado, um beijo com um sabor diferente, um sabor doce graças ao chocolate, mas um sabor doce graças ao amor que sentiam.  
Afastou-se dela e ouviu-a perguntar num murmúrio:

"O que te fez voltar?"

"Tu ruiva, e nossa filha. Agora que vos encontrei não vos vou perder nunca, seria idiota se o fizesse, eu procurei-te por todo este tempo, não posso ignorar o facto de te ter encontrado, e de ter encontrado a nossa filha. Apenas não posso." – Respondeu.

"Eu amo-te Draco."

"Eu também te amo." – Murmurou antes de voltar a unir os seus lábios aos dela.

Ouviram a porta do quarto abrir-se e no instante seguinte Ellis sentava-se ao pé deles, fazendo Draco rir, enquanto que a ruiva pegava na filha ao colo e a beijava-a, deixando-a com uma subtil marca de chocolate na face.  
Draco pegou na tablete que estava em cima da cama, e partiu-a ao meio, comendo metade, vendo a ruiva sorrir para ele, e vendo a filha comer a outra metade.

Estava mais feliz que nunca, feliz como nunca imaginou estar.

"Afinal, até já tenho papá. Foi mesmo o melhor Natal da minha vida." – Disse a menina, fazendo os pais rirem.

"Mas eu ainda não recebi uma reposta." – Disse Draco pegando nas mãos da ruiva.

"Resposta? A que pergunta Draco?"

"Ora Ginevra, sabes bem. Mas eu pergunto de novo. Aceitas casar comigo?"

Ela sorriu, antes de pousar os lábios delicadamente nos dele, enquanto que a pequenina comia chocolate derretido, vendo os pais beijarem-se calmamente.

…..

A respiração quente dele no seu pescoço fazia a ruiva tremer, os braços fortes dele apertavam-na de modo a ela mal se conseguir mexer. Era como se ele tivesse medo que ela fugisse. Mas ela não iria fugir, nunca, não agora que o tinha encontrado, que estava feliz com ele, que ela e Ellis estavam felizes. Não fugiria daquele homem, do homem que amara desde o primeiro beijo, do homem da sua vida.

Sentiu ele mexer-se um pouco e por isso abriu os olhos encarando os olhos cinzas dele.  
Draco sorriu, era tão bom, tão agradável, tão reconfortante, encarar aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes, ver aquele sorriso singelo, inocente, feliz, e tudo para ele, apenas para ele, como sempre fora.

"Bom dia dorminhoco." – Disse ela beijando os lábios dele rapidamente.

"Bom dia ruiva." – Murmurou ele enfiando a face no pescoço dela, sentindo os cabelos ruivos dela contra a face, e cheirando o perfume a rosas que eles emanavam.

"Não te pensas em levantar?"

"É o último dia do ano, por isso, podemos ficar aqui mais um pouquinho." – Respondeu ele com a voz abafada.

Ginny não disse absolutamente nada, apenas elevou a mão e pousou-a na nuca dele, acariciando-a, sentindo o loiro tremer de encontro ao seu corpo, o que a fez sorrir.  
Ficaram durante longos minutos naquela posição, apenas sentindo o cheiro um do outro, sentindo o coração do outro bater no peito, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro.

"Acho melhor nos levantarmos." – Disse ela, fazendo-o mover-se de modo a ele a encarar.

"Tens razão, mesmo porque hoje eu te quero levar a um lugar."

"Eu já sei, tu queres que eu e a Ellis vaia-mos viver contigo na Mansão Malfoy."

"Isso também, mas depois de chegarmos á mansão, eu quero levar-te a outro local."

"Onde?" – perguntou ela curiosa.

"É surpresa ruiva, agora que tal irmos tomar um banho?" – perguntou ele como proposta, pegando na ruiva ao colo e caminhando com ela até á casa de banho.

….

Era sem duvida uma Mansão linda, e ricamente decorada. Desde que tinham chegado que Ellis não parava de correr pelos corredores, sendo seguida pelo cachorro que corria atrás dela. A menina ria felicíssima, e Draco apertou a ruiva pela cintura e murmurou ao ouvido dela:

"Então, gostaste?"

"Muito Draco. É linda."

"Mas agora eu quero levar-te a ti e á nossa filha a outro local."

"E não me vais dizer qual é, pois não?" – perguntou ela beijando o pescoço dele.

"Não, não te vou dizer."

"Nem se eu te der muitos beijos?" – perguntou ela sorrindo, beijando os lábios dele demoradamente.

"Chantagista. Mas não, eu não te vou dizer, mesmo que tu me dês muitos beijos, eu não digo, é surpresa. Ellis anda cá, temos que ir a um lugar." – Disse ele chamando a filha, enquanto sorria para a ruiva que se encontrava emburrada.

….

"Mas porque é que estou vendada?" – perguntou pela centésima vez a ruiva enquanto sentia o loiro puxá-la pelas mãos.

Podia ouvir os risos da filha, ela devia de se estar a divertir bastante com toda aquela situação.

"Porque não teria piada se visse a surpresa antes do momento devido. Filha segue o papá está bem?"

"Sim papá." – Disse a menina rindo.

Ginny sentia o loiro puxá-la devagar pelas mãos, e sentia a filha caminhar ao lado dela. Onde iriam? O que estaria Draco a tramar?

"Estamos quase amor, estamos quase." – Disse ele.

"Espero que valha a pena."

"Eu também espero isso ruiva." – Concordou ele antes de para de andar.

A ruiva sentia tensão, como se tivesse entrado num local qualquer onde muitas pessoas a olhavam apreensivas. Abanou a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos, enquanto sentia o homem tirar-lhe a venda.  
Demorou um bocado a se habituar á luz, e por isso manteve-se com os olhos fechados, até começar a abri-los vagarosamente.

A primeira pessoa que ela fixou foi sua mãe, que a olhava com lágrimas nos olhos. Em seguida viu seu pai, Ron, Fred, e todos os seus outros irmãos. Sentia o coração pular no peito, e olhou para o loiro na tentativa de arranjar coragem, mas ele apenas lhe sorriu.

"Ginny! Filha!" – disse Molly caminhando até ela e abraçando-a com força.

Já se tinha esquecido de como era a sensação. A sensação de ser abraçada por sua mãe, a sensação de estar protegida contra tudo e contra todos, a sensação de ser pequenina, de ser uma menina. Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pela sua face, enquanto abraçava todos os membros da sua família.

"E está é minha filha, Ellis. Minha filha, e filha de Draco." – Disse a ruiva apontando para o loiro, enquanto que segurava a filha pela mão.

Havia sido a melhor surpresa que Draco lhe podia ter feito. Tinha saudades de todos eles, e agora ali com sua filha e com o homem que amava ela sabia que era capaz de ultrapassar as perguntas deles, de se explicar, e sabia que eles iam entender.

…..

"Cheguei." – Disse ele entrando na enorme sala e vendo mãe e filha sentadas no chão rodeadas de inúmeras fotografias.

Pousou o saco que trazia na mão em cima da mesa, e caminhou até elas, vendo a menina correr para o seu colo e dando-lhe um beijo em seguida.

Pousou a filha no chão e caminhou até á esposa, sentando-se ao lado dela em seguida, pousando a mão no ventre proeminente dela.

"Olá ruiva." – Cumprimentou ele beijando os lábios dela. – "E os gémeos como estão?" – perguntou ele acariciando o ventre de 7 meses dela.

"Estão bem, agitados como sempre, em especial quando tu metes as mãos no meu ventre."

Draco sorriu, vendo a filha pegar no saco que ele trazia minutos antes.

"Podes pegar filha, traz o saco para aqui." – Disse ele, fazendo com que a menina obedecesse.

Draco retirou uma enorme caixa de dentro do saco, fazendo os olhos claros da filha brilharem, e fazendo a mulher rir.

"Chocolates!" – disse Ginny.

"Claro. Chocolates. Sabes que eles fazem-me sentir coisas estranhas, boas, mas estranhas."

"Sério? E desde quando?"

"Desde que eu apanhei uma certa ruivinha na cozinha de Hogwarts a lambuzar-se com chocolate derretido." – Respondeu ele, fazendo-a rir.

"Eu amo chocolate." – Murmurou Ellis comendo um bombom com recheio de avelã.

"E eu o que o chocolate me faz sentir, o que o chocolate me proporcionou!"

"E o que foi?" – perguntou ela puxando-o.

"Uma família linda, uma filha maravilhosa, uma mulher perfeita, um amor inquebrável."

"E tudo graças ao chocolate."

"Sim, e graças a ti e a uma coisa chamada, amor." – Murmurou ele antes de pousar os lábios nos dela.

A vida é feita de sorrisos, de olhares, de esperança, de medos. Cada pessoa tem seu sorriso preferido, seu olhar carinhoso, sua esperança, seus medos, e seu chocolate. O chocolate faz-nos cometer loucuras, faz-nos sentir bem, faz-nos sonhar. E foi isso que aconteceu….tudo graças aos efeitos do chocolate, aos efeitos inesperados que ele pode ter quando é saboreado ao máximo, e quando é desejado.

Tudo graças ao efeito dochocolate.

**Fim**

**N/A: minha mais recente short fic – não que seja tão pequena assim – e sabem que mais, eu adorei escrevê-la…adorei mesmo….andei super entusiasmada com ela…acho que ficou boa….**

**O que vocês acham?**

**Ah a capa da short está lá no meu photoblog…é só irem ao profile está lá na homepage….espero que gostem….a capa foi feita pela Rebeca Maria (obrigada miga!)**

**Espero que comentem…..**

**JINHOS!**


End file.
